gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE
is a 2019 ONA/TV series and a direct sequel of Gundam Build Divers. It was first announced on November 21, 2018 as part of the 40th anniversary celebration of the Gundam franchise. The second season will begin on April 9, 2020 “GUNDAM BUILD DiVERS Re:RISE”GUNPLA SPECIAL MOVIE. Synopsis The anime is set two years after the story of Gundam Build Divers, with a new version of the Gunpla Battle Nexus Online (GBN) game, and new Divers: Hiroto, a lone Diver who plays like a mercenary; Kazami, a wanderer who goes between parties; May, a mysterious solo Diver who participates in Gunpla Battles all day; and Parviz, a beginner Diver who has an introverted attitude but desires co-op play. While all four live solitary existences, they are brought together by circumstance to form a team in an experience that goes beyond GBN.Pineda, R. (2019, July 31). Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE Anime's Video Reveals Staff, Characters, October Streaming. Anime News Network. Retrieved on 2019-07-31. Episodes Characters BUILD DiVERS * Hiroto Kuga * Kazami Torimachi * May * Patrick Alexandre Leonard Arge Mountain-Dwellers * Freddie * Maiya * Stola * Asha * Towana * Hulun * Tonoi * Jiric * Jed * Calico * Zabun Adam's Apple * Magee * Queen Bee Others * Eve * Hinata Mukai * Captain Zeon * Osamu Kuga * Yuriko Kuga * Ken Matsumura Mechanics BUILD DiVERS * PFF-X7 Core Gundam ** PFF-X7/E3 Earthree Gundam ** PFF-X7/M4 Marsfour Gundam ** PFF-X7/V2 Veetwo Gundam ** PFF-X7/M1 Mercuone Gundam ** PFF-X7/J5 Jupitive Gundam ** Core Gundam II *** Uraven Gundam * ZGMF-X19AK Gundam Justice Knight * HER-SELF Mobile Doll May * Wodom Pod * Valkylander * Justi'gguy One-eyes * MSF-007SS Gundam Seltsam * Eldora Army ** JDG-009X-ELB Eldora Brute ** Eldora Bull Brute ** Eldora Hover Brute ** Eldora Air Brute ** Eldora Sea Brute * DT-6800EL Eldora Daughtress Other * MSF-007TE Gundam Tertium * RX-93N04 ν-Zeon Gundam * Gundam TRYAGE Magnum Media Music 'Openings' #Re:RISE by spira・spica 'Endings' #Magic Time by SudannaYuzuYully Production Release The series aired on the Gundam Channel streaming service in Japan from October 10 to December 26, 2019 . The Gundam.Info YouTube provided subtitled simulcasting in various languages. A TV airing of the ONA began on Tokyo MX and later in BS11 on October 12, 2019 as part of the Anime+ lineup , the second season is set to premiere on April 9, 2020 . Gallery GBD ReRISE Gundam 40 promotional video screenshot.jpg|Earthree Gundam appearing in the Gundam 40th Anniversary trailer Build Divers ReRISE concept art by Shinya_Kusumegi.jpg|Concept art by Shinya Kusumegi Hiroto_&_May_concept_art_by_Jiro_Sameyama.jpeg|Concept art by Jiro Sameyama Kazami concept art by Shogo Shogo.jpeg|Concept art by Shogo Shogo Parviz & Freddie concept art by Kei Mochizuki.jpeg|Concept art by Kei Mochizuki Concept art by U35 (Umiko).jpeg|Concept art by U35 (Umiko) Concept art by POKImari.jpeg|Concept art by POKImari Hiroto concept art by Kuvshinov Ilya.jpeg|Concept art by Kuvshinov Ilya Gundam Seltsam concept art by Takayuki Yanase.jpeg|Concept art by Takayuki Yanase BUILD DiVERS Gunpla concept art by oyomesandazo.jpeg|Concept art by oyomesandazo Videos "MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM 40th Anniversary" Trailer "GUNDAM BUILD DIVERS Re RISE" Trailer "GUNDAM BUILD DiVERS Re RISE" GUNPLA SERIES SPEICAL PV (EN sub) “GUNDAM BUILD DiVERS Re RISE”GUNPLA SPECIAL MOVIE Gundam Build Divers Re RISE 2nd Season Trailer Notes & Trivia *''Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE'' is the second Gundam series in the Reiwa era after SD Gundam World Sangoku Soketsuden. It is also the first Build series in the new era. *This is the third Gundam Build series directed by Shinya Watada after Gundam Build Fighters Try and Gundam Build Divers. *The new "Gundam Channel" on YouTube streams the latest episodes of Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE.Official Gundam YouTube Channel "Gundam Channel" Opened!. Gundam 40th. Retrieved on 2019-07-31. *This is the first Gundam Build series that didn't broadcast on TV Tokyo. *This is the first Gundam Build series to feature a back-to-back airing of more than one new episode on a single day. *This is the first Gundam Build series to be split into two seasons and the fourth Gundam anime to do so, after Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt and Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. References External Links *Official Site (Japanese) *Official Site (English) *Official Twitter (Japanese) *Official YouTube Channel Category:Build Divers